


A Different Kind of Medicine

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [29]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hospital, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Olivia helps Keiki with a surprise to share with Bryce.Notes: Olivia works in Pediatrics in addition to being part of the diagnostic team. This has been coming for a while, but I imagine it takes place after Keiki gets into the fight at school.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela & Keiki Lahela, Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 3





	A Different Kind of Medicine

Her delicate hands slid across his eyes, enveloping him in darkness from behind. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed the side of his neck. The warmth of her breath lingered on his skin as she whispered in his ear, “I have a surprise for you.” **  
**

The pen he was holding fell to the counter of the nurse’s station at her touch. Bryce spun around, a cheeky grin playing on his face. “Oh, Dr. Hadley, I’m so happy to have caught you. Can I trouble you for a consultation?”

“Of course, who’s the patient?”

“Me.” His fingers traveled the length of her arm. “Something seems to be wrong with my eyes because I can’t take them off of you.”

The terrible line earned a chuckled snort from one of the nurses sitting at the station behind them. “Really, Lahela, that’s the best you’ve got? Liv, honey, if you need help finding a man with smoother lines, I’ve got you, girl.”

Olivia couldn’t help but laugh, her head falling slightly to the side. “Cute. But, seriously though, do you have a minute?” 

“For you? I have all the time in the world.” He flashed his charming smile that made her melt every time, tossing his hair to the side with a shake of his head. “Just let me sign these discharge papers and then I’m all yours.”

Olivia rocked back and forth on her heels attempting to wait patiently for him. The second he handed the papers to the nurse, she grabbed his hand and pulled him immediately down the hall. 

“Someone’s excited.” He cocked an eyebrow at her apparent eagerness to get him alone.

“Not today, Casanova.” She smirked, knowing that while he might be disappointed now, what she had to show him was more than worth it. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Trust me.” She led him through the hospital to the pediatric ward, stopping in the doorway of the Children’s dayroom. 

“What are we doing here? Do you have a new case?” His words drifted away, his eyes settling on the reason they were there. It took a few moments for the next sentence to come. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“She wanted to make sure she got the job first; she was afraid of disappointing you if it didn’t work out.”

Bryce leaned against the doorframe, his cheeks pulled up above the proud smile spreading across his face as he marveled at his little sister reading to the room full of sick children. Her expressions and mannerisms drew the kids in; her energy was infectious and the kids were feeding off of it. His words were quiet from contemplation, “She could never disappoint me.”

“Maybe, remind her of that?” Olivia gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

The two of them watched as Keiki continued reading, unaware of her newest audience members. She was a natural, even giving the children small opportunities to get involved without it being too much for them. 

“Thank you, Liv.”

“This was her! All I did was hand her the application. Everything after that—the interview, this position, her joy and passion—that’s all her.”

A delighted smile grew on Keiki’s lips as her gaze drifted toward the back of the room for the first time. It was only a moment but it was enough to recognize the pride on her brother’s face as he watched her. She nodded softly, just for a moment. 

Her eyes popped open dramatically as she let out a soft gasp, turning her focus back to the book she was reading. The kids ate it up: every sentence, every word, every syllable. They loved her and it was clear she enjoyed them as well. When storytime finally reached its conclusion, there was only one question on everyone’s mind and that was “when is Miss Keiki coming back?” 

Keiki’s face glowed with delight at her new position. She might not be an accomplished surgeon like her brother, but she had a different kind of medicine to offer. For the first time in a long time, she not only felt like she belonged, but that she could stand on her own and be proud of who she was. Maybe one day she could step out from under the dark shadow of her family name as Bryce had. 

“Tomorrow,” she promised, drawing smiles and applause from the children, only giving her further hope that everything might just be alright. 


End file.
